Who are you?
by Austinandkim
Summary: Naru is leaving in a week to England for 8 years. Mai tells him how she feels about him. When he finally gt back he meets twins who look exactly like him. Who are you?
1. Your leaving?

**Disclaimer: **My 1st story. And it's about naru and Mai from ghost hunt. I do not own ghost hunt... Like duh! Hope you like

* * *

**Chapter one.**

_October, _It's a saturday afternoon, the gang got done with a case yesterday. Everyone is heading over to SPR in an hour for a dinner to congratulate them self for their 50th case together...

**Mai's pov**

" ugh.. I don't know what to wear. I could wear something casual, formal, maybe something dressy..." Mai thought out loud. ' hmm I should call Ayako to ask what shes wearing ' Mai went to her living room, picked up the phone and called Ayako.

" hello.. Who's this? "

" oh it's just me akayo, Mai.! "

" oh what you need? I'm in the middle of fixing my hair "

" I was wondering what your gunna wear? I haven't an idea what to wear.. Like a dress or something? "

" You better not be trying to wear the same dress as me!"

" I'm not I just cant conjure up something to wear.. Please help me!"

" oh alright I'm wearing a pale blue dress that touches the floor, my hair is in a sideways bun"

" Soo I guess I should wear a dress too... Oh and thank you thank you thank you thank you! "

" k see you at the party!"

" see ya! "

She hung up the phone. Looked at the clock only 20 minutes till it start. She ran up the stairs almost tripping on the top step. She looked in her wardrobe tofind a white dress and a pinkish red dress. " oh no! I can't wear these, this pink one is to sparkly and this white one only goes to blowLow my knees... Oh well it'll have to do.! "Mai said as she put the white dress on. She quickly straightned her hair and put a pair of white and black sneckers on and a small silver bow in her hair.

" damn it, only 4 minutes to get there! " Mai yelled whilelooking at the clock in her car.

She drove down the down the next four blocks took a right for two more blocks and drove down the highway for half a mile then parked. ' good only three cars here ' Mai walked in to see Monk, Lin, John, Masako, and Naru.

**Naru's pov**

" wow!, you look great Mai! " monk said. Naru then looked over to where he heard Mai's name. ' she looks so pretty to night ' Akayo then came in. " oh sorry everyone!" naru told every one to site except Mai. She helped Lin bring out the food and drinks. Once Lin and Mai sat down Naru started giving toast. "... And now let's eat!" he said

**After dinner**

" Mai bring the deserts out " "no, naru I'm off duty so I don't have to hmnp!" Mai said "Ill get it" John offered. John picked up the trey of pies that had a 50 ingraved on the top and set them down the table. Mai said "thanks John!" "no problem"

When mostly everyone was finished naru stood and said " I have some news... Lin and myself will be heading back to England for a few yea.." he was cut off my Mai " wait what! You meanyour just gonna dumps and leave!" "Of course not, that's why I'm telling you all. Anyways I'm not sure Im going to reopen SPR when I get back. I will understand if you'd rather not come back. But there's still a chance I wil." everyone was so stunned to hear him say that. Well Mai was the exception... She was ready to cry.

' Damn why do I not want to go now hat I've said it out loud? '

**Morning **

At SPR naru and Lin are packing. Naru is sad that he must leave Mai and the others. ' if only Mai liked me for more then a boss then perhaps we could've gone on a date or two. No second thoughts. '

**Mai's pov**

As Mai woke up the events from the night before hit her. 'that jerk' she laid back down and cried for a while more. She never got to tell him how he feels... " we'll there's no better time then today. It's not like he likes me to that extent. Besides he'll be gone in. Matter of days so why worry.?! "

She jumped out of bed and got ready for today. She put her usual clothes on and went to eat breakfast. She ate at a place called Toria's diner. She ate a shrimp omelet.

She arrived at SPR. She opened the door just as Lin was coming with a roller cart od about tent boxes. " morning Lin! " Lin just looked at her as her walked past her.

Mai walked in to see that the office was half empty just some boxes and chairs resides in the main room. 'well, that was fast' Mai thought as she walked into naru's office. There he was the man she came to confess to. He was sorting through some papers at his desk.

"Well well.. Look who came to help pack up." naru stated

" no, naru I came to tell you something." said Mai as he walk up to him.

" well is it something important because I've got to sort these papers? "

" your such a jerk some times!... Well now then naru I came to say that I'm in love with you!... I thought we could betogether in the future but, it looks like that's not goi... " he was cut off when she felt his lips crash into hers, and his arms make their way around her waist. Mai notice it was him and just relaxed starting to kiss back. Putting her arms around his neck. Naru lick her upper lip asking for entrance inside her mouth. She gladly let him pass. He automatically took dominance over her mouth. Mai moaned as the kiss ended.


	2. Be with me

**Chapter 2**

**Mai's pov**

'oh my god did he just kiss me!'

Naru looked at her with that hot smile she only sees in her dreams " I never thought you liked me like that.." naru said

" yeah I never thought you liked me like that either"

" well would you like to go on a date with me tonight?, I know im leaving in a fewdays but it's worth a try" naru asked

" of course naru I'd love to!"

" you can have the day off, and I'll pick you up at your house at 7:20...oh and you don't have to wear anything fancy but, you can if you want "

" okay! I'll see you then" Mai said. She walking out the door.

**7:00**

Mai was getting dressed. ' what should I wear... He said I didn't have to wear something fancy hmm ' Mai wondered "only twenty minutes till he gets here!"

Mai quickly put a torquise undershirt on, then a black v-neck shirt on over it. And some black skinny jeans and black hi-top DC's on." Okay I'm pretty much ready, I wonder where we're going, I hope it's some where nice... Wait but if he didn't want me to wear anything fancy.?... Maybe a movie. Nope that doesn't seem like something naru would do..?"

**Naru's pov**

Naru is at the office he put some roses and tulips in a vase and set it down in the middle of a round table. Next he layed a two bowls of Ramon and also silverware and glasses of water down on the table. 'I better go pick her up now' naru thought as he walked out the door to his car. He got in his car and started driving down the street.

Naru arrived at Mai's house, he got out and walked up to her front door and knocked. _Knock knock knock. _ Mai opened the door. " naru your right on time "

"yes, shall we go? If your ready anyway" said naru ' why am I so excited about to night, it's only Mai '

"yeah so where are we going?" she asked

"you'll just have to find out" He said as closing her door.

They drove down the roan to stop in the parkinglot of the SPR office. Mai got off and had a wonderious expression on her face that slowly turned into a disappointed look. ' great she hates it ' naru thought.

" don't tell me were gunna work tonight " Mai said

" of course not! " he said as he beckoned her to go inside.

' I hope she likes are date ' naru thought as he opened the door to the inside.

The light was dimmed. A vase of flowers was on the table. It was so romantic. "Wow Naru it looks great in here.!" she told him

He lead her to the table. She sat down and he kissed her on the cheek. They both slightly blushed.

He sat in his seat and said "Do you like it?"

" haa..yes I do like it naru, who knew the office could look this romantic. "

" so you think it's romantic? "

She just smiled at him. He then started eating his bowl of ramon.

" so where's Lin? " Mai asked

" he went home " naru said ' great she's thinking of other guys, I'm I that boring... I'll just have to get her mind off them.

" so why do you love me?! " he asked Mai

Mai blushed. " truthfully, I love the way you seem to care way more then you show, or how you smile, when you do smile its so warm and loving. And more.."

**After dinner**

**Mai's pov **

They finished eating and sat on the last couch that still sat there. They just relaxed and talked for almost an hour.

" you look so lovely mai " naru said

" than.. " Mai was cut off once again by naru's lips against hers. Mai leans in to the kiss. Naru once again demanded entrance to inside her mouth, she happily lets him enter. Their toungs battle for dominance, naru wins and shows her what a real kiss is. She moans a little while unbuttoning his shirts top button. Naru breaks the kiss and takes his shirt off.

Then mai immediately sits on his lap and they start kissing passionately again. Naru then put his hands on her legs as if they belonged there. Mai then stood and took off her shirt and sat back down. 'I want you! I want you so so bad just be with me to night and for ever please naru please!' she yearned. Naru and Mai got up at the same time. They started up again. Naru began unbuttoning Mai's jeans also Mai unbuckled his pants and it dropped to the floor. Mai got down on her knees and started feeling up his member, so that it became hard.

Naru then pulled his briefs off to a long hard member that wanted her. Mai licked her lips and put it into her mouth. She sucked it for a while.

**Naru's pov**

Naru was arosed by Mai and her actions, damn her body was irresistible. She sucked him hard and deep, it be hard not to cum in a matter of seconds.. Just then Mai stopped and kissed her way up to his lips. The kissed again. Mai took off her pants and under clothes to be completely nude. She stood in front of him venerable at the moment. He then quickly kissed her while touching her nipples and curves of her upper body. Naru sat her down on the couch and went to his knees to lay kisses on her thighs. Kissing up and down... He finally spread her legs. And slowly slid his finger around her entrance, almost tickling her. Naru could tell from the look on her face she's enjoying it. He slowly but two fingers in between her folds. She jolted a little.

"do you like it?" he asked

"mhmm" as she nodded her head laying back and relaxing..

As she relaxed naru stated up slowly in and out speeding up the longer he was Inside her after sometime she came all over his fingers. He got up licking the two fingers. He put his member up to her entrance.

" please just do it.. I want you now! " Mai slightly yelled

He slowly stuck it in gentally trying to hold back the force, since it's her first time She tried holding back a scream but it came out anyway... Her eyes began tearing up He didn't want to hurt her in any way possible. But as he went deeper she relaxed. He stared pushing in and pulling out faster and harder. Naru felt so.. So satisfied by his actions.

**Mai's pov**

My loved the way he gave her pleasure. She's never felt this good before. She started yelling " naru!.. Oh Naru.. Yess naru yess... I want you yes! " He must of loved it when he screamed his name because every time she did he moved faster

" oh god yeah yeah yeah!... Ahhh.. Ahh... Aww that's the spot yeah! Ahhh! " she yelled out. " I'm gunna cum oh..hhh..hh god " she said. She came in a matter of seconds. Just as she came naru also came. They were to exhausted to do anything else so they just laid there and fell a sleep in each others arms.

At 2:47 in the morning, Mai woke up in naru's arms. She softly SaI'd his name trying to wake him _"naru naru naru naru naru naru naru"_. A few minutes have passed when he wakes."oh Mai how long have you been awake?" letting her free from his grasp. "not long... Umm I think I should go home but, I don't have a ride so could you please?" she asked him_  
_

" yeah sure, what time is it? " he demanded

" I'm not sure " Mai said as she changed into her clothes from a few hours ago

Naru got off the sofa and got dressed too.. They walked out the door. He kissed her as they got to the parking lot. Naru drove to Mai's house and bid her good night. He drove off to his house. Mai went inside and up to her room and fell back on her bed. 'i love him' she thought.


	3. Untitled

**Chapter 3**

mai woke up at about 9 o'clock in the morning. What a great day. 'only four more days with naru. To bad I have to go to school. Oh no! School... It's already 9:00 damn it I slept in.' Mai yell at her self in her head.

Mai quickly got dress into her uniform and ran out the door and drove to school. 'why did I wake up late?' Mai wondered. The memory from last nights events hit her. She started blushing.

Mai arrived at school and walked into her second period class, mathematics. She spent the rest of the day at school.

**Naru's pov**

Naru has been awake since 6:20 this morning. He's just laying in his bed reliving the sensational night he had with Mai. Hours had gone by when Lin called to ask " are we packing today or not? " 'damn I forgot I'm leaving the country in a few days... Fuck!'. "oh yeah I forgot I'll meet you at the office in an hour" naru said nonchalant.

Naru got up off his bed and got dressed.. A little after that he plopped down on his back on his bed. 'I should ask mai to come over tonight but, maybe we can go to a coffee or tea shop, drink some hot refreshments and walk back to my place. That be nice hmm...'. Naru got up of his back. He stated off to the office. In 10 minutes or so, he parked in front of SPR to meet up with his assistant Lin.

Lin and naru walk in to the office. They cleaned it up and packed anything they haven't already. Almost the hole day was gone when they were done. They put the desks all in a corner, lined up the chairs against the wall and put the sofa beside them only the furniture was left. They took the van filled with all they're Taking to England to a few towns over to be put on a ship to be delivered to a small town in England where Madoka, naru's mentor will pick it up and take it to his parents house. It's only a two hour drive to the ship port. ' well it seems I won't get to take Mai out this evening. ' he thought while in he car with then on the way to there destination.

**Mai's pov **

The last bell rang. So everyone left school. Mai decided to call him at 6:00 to see if he'd want to have dinner with her. Little does she know naru is on his way out of town. He wouldn't be back for four to five hours.

Mai was getting in her car when one of her friends called out to her waving her right arm up in the air "Mai! Wait up...!" Mai looked up to see who it was. "where are you going?" her friend asked

" no where just home., why? " Mai questioned

" you should come to the mall.! I've been dying to get this new make up kit at Claire's it looks awesome! " She told Mai

" well okay only for an hour though " Mai said to her friend. They got in Mai's car and drove to the mall. The went in and bought Mai a sexy tight shirt, even though Mai didn't want it, they went to the food court and bought slushies Mai a cherry and her friend pineapple, they walked across the mall to Claire's and bought makeup and back to the parking lot. They were in the mall for a bit over an hour but, it was alright. Mai took her friend home and then she to went home.

**At home **

Mai went into her house and set her bag of sexy clothes down on the floor by her door. Mai walked up the flight of stairs to her room , up in her room she took off her shoes arob bubbled them from the soreness of walking up and down the halls of the mall. Mai layer down on her bed and took out her phone it was 5:21. "I Should take a nap till 5:50 then call naru.. Yup that's what I'll do" she set her alarm clock and dozed off.

Mai woke up and checked the time on her phone it was 2 minutes till the clock is suppose to ring. Mai got out of bed and went to her bathroom. She looked at her self in the mirror and began combing her hair. Suddenly ''' _dong dong dong ding dong dong ding _"' "ahh... Oh god!" she yelled, her hand over her heart. She slowly walked over to the alarm to shut it off.

She grabbed her cell phone and dialed naru's number. He picked up "hello," naru voiced

" umm.. Hi naru! What's up!? " she said excitedly

" im with Lin on my way to send my luggage to England, why? "

" Really! When will yo be back " she asked naru worriedly

" in about three hours why do you ask? " naru asked

" I was just hoping to see you tonight "

" I'll tell you what I'll call you as soon as we get back " naru assured her

" okay till then " she said. Naru and Mai hung up the phone in usion.

**Three hours later**

**Naru's pov**

Naru and Lin are now entering town, back from their long journey. Naru drove through town to lin's home to drop him off. In just a matter of minutes Lin was head to his front door. Naru slowly drove off to his house. He was just taking back streets. Driving at 20 m/h nau took out his phone and pressed 3 to speed dial Mai's phone. Mai immediately picked up.

" hi naru! You back? " She asked

" yes are you at your house? "

" yeah are you coming over? " Mai asked

" do you want me to because I was thinking of going on a date tomorrow. " naru stated

" no, it's okay you had a long trip "

" how about I call you in the morning " he said, parking in the garage of his houses

" sure! Night naru "

" night sleep well " that was the end of the conversation

Naru went to his living room, sat on the only couch in the whole house and skimmed the newspaper. He fell asleep in that same second.


	4. Waiting for night fall

**chapter 4**

**Naru's pov **

Naru woke up in his living room. He looked at is watch and walked into his kitchen to turn on the stove and boiled water in a kettle. For once he was making his own cup of tea. Instead of Mia ' oh Mai, I miss you right now you could be making this tea. Oh Mai! I'm suppose to call her ' naru thought. naru stuck his hand in his pocket to find it empty. " shit wher is it! " naru called out . Naru walked Into the room he just recently resided in. It was there on the couch cushion that he had found it.

Naru pushed he button number 3 just as he did the night before to call his beloved Mai. The phone was ringing for a while untill when he was about to hang up she answered and said " hi this is Mai! "

" hi Mai so what are you doing to day? " he asked

" well Im going to school if that's what you mean!?.. "

" oh well, I'll pick ou up at 5:30 tonight for date number two " naru said slightly smiling.

" oh Kay at 5:30 " she then hung up.

**Mai's pov **

Mai was getting changed into her school clothes when naru called. Mai was so excited to go on another date with naru she started dancing in her socks, she fell down flat on her butt. Mai was glad she lived alone sometimes cuz' she did some really embracing stuff but, it did get pretty lonely.

Mai had Finish getting ready for school. She decided to take the bus to school today so she walked to the end of the block to the bus stop and waited with two other school girls that are freshmen and a guy that's a senior. They all waited there for about 10 minutes then the bus stopped for them to get on.

The bus arrived at school and everyone headed to there first period class. The school day went by quickly at the end of last period Mai's friends caught up with her so they could walk together. " hey Mai wanna come back later and tell ghost stories? " one of them asked Mai as they walked out in the hall way "umm no not tonight how about next week!" her friend responded with a " yeah okay sure next week "

Mai thought 'it is going to be the first time since I was a freshmen to tell ghost stories with them after school. You know I should be a little greatful to naru now I can just have fun for my last two years of high school!'

**Naru's pov**

After naru called Mai he heard the kettle whistle and he went into the kitchen and finished making his cup of tea. He walked out to thee garage and sat in his car for a while. He started it up and finished his tea and went back in to the house and got a two suitcases an carried them to his car and put them in his trunck. He drove up the freeway for a long while till he turned off to a hotel parking lot and got off and went inside the hotel named 'chevaliae' He paid to stay three nights.

Naru found his room on the fifth floor of twelve at room number _70 _

Naru stayed there untill 1:15 at that time he left and caught up with Lin at a diner for a late lunch. They both stayed at the dinner for an hour or so.

**Mai's pov **

Mai got home at 4:27.

Mai took a shower and changed into a pink skirt with ruffles in it. Her shirt was black with pink and blue colored stars and hearts randomly scattered on it.

Mai just sat at her kitchen table awaiting naru's arriveal. Only 20 minutes to wait before the clock stricks 5:30

**Naru arrives **

Mai heard a knock at her door. She ran to the door, she simmered down just before she opened the door.

Naru was turned looking at the setting sun, he turned around with a small smile on his face. Mai blushed and said " where are we off to? " stepping out the door.

" oh just a few blocks up to a coffee hut. " he said taking her hand with his and a tiny blush appeared on his face.

" I thought we could just walk and enjoy the evening " naru said looking at Mai

Mai nodded her head ' wow I'd never would of thought that naru was the romantic type '

Naru and Mai were on there way own the street to the coffee joint.


	5. The date

**Chapter 5**

**mai's pov**

Mai was looking at naru as he talked, they were walking upthe street from mai's house to a coffee hut she could tell he had a certain look in his eye she couldn't put her finger on it then 'lust' that was it, the way he looked at her when them meet eye to eye. Mai was admiring to much to know what he was taking about.

All of a sudden naru stopped and looked Mai in the eyes she snapped out of her thought. He grabbed both of her shoulders with his hands.

" Mai way aren't you listening to me? " with a sad look plastered on his face.

"umm I was just lost in your eyes, you are very attractive.. You no that right!?" she lightly blushed

" well Mai you can admire me when we sit in the café... I'm not mad I just got worried you weren't in to me anymore " he said looking at the ground letting her shoulders go.

Naru gave her a quick kiss and lead her to the café.

**At the coffee house**

Inside the lights were dim and there were many couples and a few people alone reading books. Mai choose a booth to sit at while naru ordered. Mai waited in a booth at the back, it was second to last.

Nasu walked back to Mai and set a danish and to cups of hot liquid down on the table. Naru sat on Mai's side on the booth and kissed her cheek.

" here you are miss Mai, a cup of peach green tea. "

" my favorite! How'd you know"

" I remember you telling me once " naru explained

**Naru's pov**

Naru took a sip of his lavender mint tea.

Mai asked "did you not get me a danish?"

"yeah I thought we could share"

" oh well I guess that could be alright "

Mai took a bite of half the danish .

" damn! Mai you don't have to have to eat he whole thing in one bite " She smiled at him with out opening her mouth. There was some glaze on the edge of her lip that Naru spotted. naru licked the edge of her lip where the glaze sat. Mai had a deep blush on her face.

"what was that for?" Mai questioned naru

"you had some glaze on your lip, I just wanted it"

She giggling. Naru just smiled at her. Mai finished her tea she only left one bite of the danish for him. He slowly finished his tea and eat the danish.

They left and walked out side to a darkened sky with only the stars and a few streetlights to light up the night. Both of them just stood outside in front of the café admiring the lovely sky.

" shall we go back to your place " he suggested walking down the sidewalk. Mai quickly caught up to the man she was on a date with. Naru put his arm around Mai. They walked slowly to Mai's house

**Mai's pov **

Mai and naru walked down the street to Mai's house. When they reached her house he followed her in side up stairs to her bedroom which was surprisingly clean.

They stood at the foot of her bed. She tiptoed to kiss him passionately and pulled on his collar. She pulled him back onto her bed.

"Mai no, I want to but..." naru was interrupted by Mai's lips crashing Into his.

Mai ended the kiss to say "no say no more, or I won't be able to let you go."

"I'd love to stay end do many things to you but I simply can not" naru kissed her on the lips suddenly for a while then he broke it and kissed her jawline then many places on her neck thn down to her chest over her clothing, then down her belly and back and forth across her skirt line and down to one last spot on her womanhood. This made shivers go up her spine.

Naru stood up with a blush on his face and said "im off now mai, good night nd sleep well"

" allready! "

"yes Mai see you tomorrow at the party" narusaid walking out of her room

Mai laid there on her bed,she heared the front door close shut. 'damn naru!'

A minute after naru left Mai was still laying on her bed. She reached down to her underwear and took them off they were slightly wet. Her legs bent and spread. Her right hand slowly made its way down to her femine area, her index finger circled the out-shirts of her entrance. A tingling feeling spread across er entire body. She dipped one finger inside her pussy and slowly pushed in and pulled out. Some minutes passed when she finaly inserted a second finger she started pumping her fingers faster ANd faster as seconds flew by. Mai pushed three fingers in and started moaning and went faster with each stroke the moans got loader also. Untill she felt relief and warm cum flow out of her pussy.


	6. The party

**chapter 6**

**naru's pov**

Naru woke to the sound of birds chirping out side his hotel window. 'I wonder if Mai is mad for me leaving her last night?' naru stood up and walked to the hotel phone, he ordered a cup of lemon tea. Naru got in the shower and dressed fast. He was combing he's hair when "room service!"

" come on in! " naru shouted a young man came in to naru's room. The boy carried a trey with a tea cup set on it, a pot of tea, a very small bowl of sugar cubes and laid it down on the bed. " is that all you need sir " the attendant said naru answered with "no, get out" the boy walked out quickly.

Naru slowly sipped his cup of tea and read the news paper. Naru was half way finished with his tea when his phone rang. _Ring ring ring. _Naru answered, it was Lin he just checked up and asked what they were doing today. The only thing naru could think of is their going away party at 5 o'clock to night.

Naru finished his tea and left, he stopped off at Mai's to see if she was doing anything, she wasn't home. Naru decided to call her. He got his phone picked it up and dialed her number.

rring ring rring!. _  
_

She finally picked up and said "what you need naru? I'm at school."

'shes at school that's no fair!' naru pouted "oh nevermind then" naru hung up.

'ill get breakfast, then check up in Madoka got the luggage, then I'll check if the plane tickets are set to go, I will then go to lunch and see what happens from there' naru thought.

**Mai's pov**

Naru called Mai in second hour, she was so glad the teacher didn't notice. 'I rather out with him right now, then be here in mr. Haruui's class or any other class for that matter.

Mai went to to more classes thn off to lunch. She texted naru.

{ hey! } from mai

{ hi Mai! }

{ where are you at? What are you dong? } asked mai

Naru texted { not really anything... Just ordered at the sushi drop }

{really! I wish Icould be there with you now} Mai texted naru

{ I wish you were here to }

The bell rang _ding ding dong dong doop. _

{ The bell just rang I need to go back to class.. See you at the party naru! }

{ well I will see you, wouldn't want to make you stay being an idiot }

{ that was mean! } Mai texted ending the conversation.

Mai headed back to class for three more periods. When Mai was out of school she went ho to get ready for the party.

Mai got home. She slumped down on her couch and just sat there and relaxed a while. She aventually got up and went to her bathroom and got into the shower.

Mai got out of the shower and looked through her closet for a shirt to wear while still in her towel. Mai decided on a silky, blue or faint pink tank top kind of shirt with slight ruffles she laid them both on her bed. She then looked into her dresser for a pair of pants to wear. Mai got out dark black skinny jeans and put them on. She slipped on a black bra with no straps. Next Mai put a pair of flat footed sandals. She couldn't decide which shirt to put on but, she went with the blue one. She just strightened her hair and lightly curled it at the tips. Mai went out and sat in her car a listened to the radio for a bit till 4:55

**Naru's pov**

Naru got dressed in his usual clothes. He drove to the dinning room at a church John visits often. That's where the party is being held. When he got there John and Lin were already decorating and set everything up the lobster was on the table with a silver covering over it to hold the heat in.

"is everything set up already?" naru asked Lin

"yes, Ayako is bringing the cake, and will just wait for everyone to get here" explained Lin

"alright" naru said as he walked out side because he heard a car pull up in the parking lot, it's Ayako.

Ayako got off her car and opened up her trunk and lifted the cake out and walked over to me and said " please can you close my trunk?"

Naru nodded and walked to her car and closed the trunk door. Naru started walking back inside. Untill monks car pulled up naru stopped walking for a second then walked inside.

**Mai's pov **

Mai started up her car. She drove to the church where the dinner is. Just as Mai parked masako pulled up and parked her car as well. Mai got off her car and walked in she saw naru from across the room. Mai's heart rate speed up alittle when she saw him. Masako came in and head to the table to sit down.

John came over to me and said "you look nice Mai, come lets sit shall we?"

"sure" I followed John to the table

Mai sat down and John at a the at the end of the table and naru sat on the right side of her monk sat on the other end masako in front on naru and Ayako in front of me.

John spoke up and said a prayer and said a farewell speech for Lin and naru. One by one we all said a god bye speck well, except for naru and Lin.

After that we started eating. They talked and laughed and ate a few drank. Finally the all ate some cake. Lin was the first to go. No on else left for a while after him. Almost an hour Ayako left one by one till only stood Mai and naru out side the dinning hall at Mai's car.

"naru?"

"yes Mai?" naru responded

" I don't want you to leave " mai told him

"why?"

"ill miss you too much"

" I will miss you to but I'm still leaving " naru said

" I love you naru "

"I love you to Mai" naru then kissed Mai. It was a long meaningful kiss.

Naru broke the kiss " I'll meet you at your house okay?"

" alright! " Mai said opening hr car door

Naru got into his car also and followed mai to her house.


	7. Departure

**Chapter 7**

**naru's pov**

Naru followed Mai to her house. They both went in side and laid on her bed. Mai took of her jeans. "not tonight Mai"

"oh okay" with a sad look on her face.

Naru sat on her bed "let's just cuddle"

Mai shrugged and laid down under her blankets. Naru took of his shoes and blazer and got in bed with Mai. Mai cuddled up to naru and he put his arms around her. They fell asleep at about midnight.

Naru woke up at about 6' in the morning. 'I guess I'll get into the shower' he thought. He looked over to Mai. He kissed her on the forehead and got up. He got in her shower, got out and dressed in the clothes from yesterday. Naru then when down stairs to her kitchen and began cooking some bacon.

At that moment Mai walked into the kitchen and smiled.

"morning mai" naru said

"morning naru, sorry but I must go to school in half and hour." Mai looked at him with a sad face.

Naru responded " no Mai you have to come with me to the airport! "

"but, naru..." Mai started off

" Mai you have to as your boss I demand you come.. But as your lover I simple ask you to please come " naru told her.

"okay but I won't get me out of class untill 11' ..right?"

"alright I'll do a you say" naru complied

"thanks but I have to get ready though." Mai walked up stairs

**Mai's pov**

Mai got in the shower. She got out quickly and smelt eggs and bacon. Mai but her bra and shirt. Naru came in the room when I was looking for an underwear. "naru I'm still getting dressed.

"I know.. I know but that's what's great." naru said walking up to Mai. He kissed her and put his arms around her. He sat her down on the bed then went to his knees. 'oh my god are going to have sex before school?' Mai thought.

Naru diped his tong in her pussy. A shiver went through out her body in that same second. Naru slowly slid hs tong up and down her Lips. Mai let out a small moan. Naru's tong went in and came out, he did this for a while. She then finally came. Naru licked it up out of her. She moaned and moaned. Naru stopped and kissed her once more.

Naru got up and said " our food is done. ". Naru walked out.

Mai sat up 'ugh... Why?' she finished getting ready.

Mai got done getting ready and went into the kitchen. Naru was sitting at the small table. 'is he waiting for me?' Mai thought. She sat by naru. Naru cooked an over easy egg and bacon with a slice of toast.

"thanks naru!" she said Mai took a bite of a strip of bacon then

Naru said "you welcome Mai" with a forced smile.

" hey, what's wrong? " Mai said grabbing his hand.

"nothing it's just that I'm leaving today" he said

"yea I know.." she finished her food.

"do you want me to take you to school?"

"no. It's okay... But I'll have to leave any second now" mai said

Mai stood and put her and naru's plates in the sink and went over to him. " you can stay her a while longer if ou want but I'm leaving" Mai said she tip toed and kissed him untill she ran out of breath. She opened the door and walked to her car. " I'll see you at the airport" as she waved

Mai drove off to school and went to class.

**Naru's pov **

After Mai left naru finished a cup of tea he had made. Naru got in his car and drove down the free way to the hotel he stayed at the night before. He got to his room and got his suitcase and went down to the front desk and gave the room key back.

He left and went to the inn Lin was staying at. Naru was meeting Lin in the lobby. Lin meet up with him their and went to a brunch cafè. Naru only had a cup of coffee. They left and went to the air port and went through security cheek and waited in the waiting area for a while. They were about an hour before take off. Naru called Mai.

_rring ring rri..._

Mai picked up " hello, naru? "

" yes " naru answered

" I'm just now leaving my school, I'll be there in 15 minutes... Ohkay "

" Kay, and hurry " naru hung up

Naru sat in his seat beside Lin.

15 minutes later. Mai came into view, she walked toward them, 'damn she's so hot wearing that sexy uniform' naru thought as she was approaching.

Naru stood and hugged her. " Mai I don't want to leave you here... I love you "

"I love you too..."Mai responded

" how bout you come and visit once a month? "

" no I couldnt, sorry naru. But will call each other every week right? " Mai asked in a desperate tone.

" yes we will " naru assured her.

^FLIGHT 4. TO LONDON IS BOARDING NOW, TAKE OFF WILL BE IN 10 MINUTES^ sad the announcement

" well it looks like we have to go but, first " naru said then crashed his lips into her. There lips were glued to each others. Nothing else mattered at that moment. Mai licked naru's tong naru's tong played with each other for a while. They ran out of oxygen so they brok the kiss. Mai leand toward him once more and got a quick kiss. Naru hugged her, she nuzzled her head to under his neck.

" see you I love ou Mai " naru let go

" see you too... I love you naru! " she said in a loud tone.

Naru walked away to the plain boarding. He walked up to the lady and gave her his ticket, he looked back to see Mai waving, a tear rolled down there faces in usion. He walked in to sit on the plain.

**Mai's pov**

A tear slipped down her cheek and to the floor. He got on the plane. In a few minutes the plane took off. She slowly walked out of the airport and drove.

Mai drove down one street then the next then the next, she drove for almost two hours, some times she would even drive in circles. Mai couldn't stop crying. Suddenly she felt sick. She stopped beside an ally she opened her door, got off and threw up. 'am I that sad tht he's go I just threw up..' she thought as she got back in her car.

Mai thought 'I should just calm down.. I'll get some fast food and go home.'

Mai drove to a KFC she got a extra large drink and a big bucket of fried chicken. He drove home and went to her room. She sat on her bed and ate. She finished and fell asleep after a while.


	8. He's gone

**Chapter 8**

**naru's pov**

Naru was on the plane for england with Lin. 'only three more hours till landing, and it's already 7:20...ugh! ' naru thought, looking at his watch.

Naru was sitting there thinking about Mai. Lin was slowly falling asleep.

'i should call Mai when we get to England, yeah...' naru thought

**Mai's pov**

Mai woke. She looked up at the ceiling and tears started forming in her eyes. "damn, him!... He left me and is probably never comming back..." Mai said out loud

Mai sat up and looked at the time '7:36'

Mai just laid back down 'I guess I'll go to sleep and just go to school...' Mai thought with a pouted expression across her face

_**The morning**_

Mai woke up at 8:11.. She slowly got dressed even though he was late already.

She drove to school and went to school, she didn't talk to anyone. At lunch she went up to the roof and laid on the roof staring at the clouds. She went to the rest of her classes and skipped her last Mai left she, went to the now shut down SPR office. She sat in her car in front of the office thinking.. Thinking about naru. She stayed there for a little more then three hours.

she was about to go home, when one of her friends called

_Rring..ring...rring..rin..._

"hello!?" Mai answered

"hey! Mai, it's me!"

"oh hey what's up!?" replyed Mai

"you wanna come hang out?.. We can just go eat some where.."

"umm...maybe where we going?" asked mai

"I was just thinking of going to a steakhouse.. We haven't been to ne of those in years" she said

"well,.. Okay so when and where?" Mai demanded

"in about thirty minutes.. At the old Texas steakhouse on main street on the east side of town."

"alrite Ill wait in the parking lot..see you there!" Mai said ending the phone call.

Mai drove sown the highway to the steakhouse there suppose to meet up at. Mai drove up and parked

Mai waited there in the parking lot for 17 minutes. Then finally they came. They went in sde and ate.

**Naru's pov**

Naru and Lin were driving to naru's parents house in England. They were one-third of the way.

They were talking about opening an SPR in England from the time their there. They are planning on staying for only five years.

They drove into the city and went to get a cheese burger and a drink. They left the citywith in 30 minutes and drove a mile east of town to naru's parents mansion.

They parked in the circle drive way and got a suit case and walked up to the door. The door opened for them. Naru's mother rushed out of the house and hugged naru. Naru only hugged back with one arm. His mother pulled away, "now why are you nearly coming back home after all these years?.., I know I kept telling you to come back but why did you finally listen?.." his mother asked

naru told his mother that, "I...I just thought I should come mod for a few years. But I will be going back in a few years"

They all went in side. Naru went up to his room and lin went to the back where the guest houses are. They both got settled.

Naru went down to the dinning room and sat at a table that could seat nine people. They ate soup.

They only made small talk. Naru told them about his plans of the business.

**_A week later_**

Naru was furnishing the new SPR building with Lin.

Naru was once again thinking of Mai, naru only called her once, and she also only called him once

Naru was just finishing putting all the appliances in the kitchen. Last of all the tea just looked at it. ' Mai... I wonder how she's doing I miss her...oh Mai' _sigh _naru thought

Naru walked out of the kitchen and said "Lin are you ready to go for today?" to Lin.

Lin answered with a "yes"

They locked up and left to naru's parents house

**Mai's pov**

Mai was out with her friend, they just saw a movie and now walking to a barbecue restaurant.

They went in and sat down. They ordered. Not long after a couple of guys come in and sit across from us and they try to flirt with us.

When the food came th girls began eating slowly and a Girl walked to the guys across from and they turned there attention to her. They left with her after a few moments.

"so is it good?" one of mais friends asked

"yupp!"

They continued eating and when Mai only had a little bit left on her plate she felt an urge. Mai got up quickly and quickly walked to the restroom with on hand covering her mouth. She ran into a stall and threw up. 'oh god why!?' she thought

Mai finished and went to the sink and started cleaning herself up, just then one of er friends walked in saying " Mai are you ok..."

Mai looked up "yeah!.. I think I'm getting sick, that's all" insuring her

"oh Mai you should've said so we couldve just stayed at your place tonight"she said to Mai. Mai smiled " it's not a big deal "

They walked out, paid, and drove Mai home. They pulled up in her drive way. Mai got off and started for her house. Her friends rolled down the window and yelled "see you Mai! Get well!" Mai turned around and waved

They left and Mai went inside. She walk to the top of her stairs and into her room. She plopped down on her bed and closed her eyes. 'that's the second time I threw up this week, I guess if I through up once more ill go to the hospital.'

Soon after just laying there she fell asleep


	9. The beginning

**Chapter 7**

**naru's pov**

Naru followed Mai to her house. They both went in side and laid on her bed. Mai took of her jeans. "not tonight Mai"

"oh okay" with a sad look on her face.

Naru sat on her bed "let's just cuddle"

Mai shrugged and laid down under her blankets. Naru took of his shoes and blazer and got in bed with Mai. Mai cuddled up to naru and he put his arms around her. They fell asleep at about midnight.

Naru woke up at about 6' in the morning. 'I guess I'll get into the shower' he thought. He looked over to Mai. He kissed her on the forehead and got up. He got in her shower, got out and dressed in the clothes from yesterday. Naru then when down stairs to her kitchen and began cooking some bacon.

At that moment Mai walked into the kitchen and smiled.

"morning mai" naru said

"morning naru, sorry but I must go to school in half and hour." Mai looked at him with a sad face.

Naru responded " no Mai you have to come with me to the airport! "

"but, naru..." Mai started off

" Mai you have to as your boss I demand you come.. But as your lover I simple ask you to please come " naru told her.

"okay but I won't get me out of class untill 11' ..right?"

"alright I'll do a you say" naru complied

"thanks but I have to get ready though." Mai walked up stairs

**Mai's pov**

Mai got in the shower. She got out quickly and smelt eggs and bacon. Mai but her bra and shirt. Naru came in the room when I was looking for an underwear. "naru I'm still getting dressed.

"I know.. I know but that's what's great." naru said walking up to Mai. He kissed her and put his arms around her. He sat her down on the bed then went to his knees. 'oh my god are going to have sex before school?' Mai thought.

Naru diped his tong in her pussy. A shiver went through out her body in that same second. Naru slowly slid hs tong up and down her Lips. Mai let out a small moan. Naru's tong went in and came out, he did this for a while. She then finally came. Naru licked it up out of her. She moaned and moaned. Naru stopped and kissed her once more.

Naru got up and said " our food is done. ". Naru walked out.

Mai sat up 'ugh... Why?' she finished getting ready.

Mai got done getting ready and went into the kitchen. Naru was sitting at the small table. 'is he waiting for me?' Mai thought. She sat by naru. Naru cooked an over easy egg and bacon with a slice of toast.

"thanks naru!" she said Mai took a bite of a strip of bacon then

Naru said "you welcome Mai" with a forced smile.

" hey, what's wrong? " Mai said grabbing his hand.

"nothing it's just that I'm leaving today" he said

"yea I know.." she finished her food.

"do you want me to take you to school?"

"no. It's okay... But I'll have to leave any second now" mai said

Mai stood and put her and naru's plates in the sink and went over to him. " you can stay her a while longer if ou want but I'm leaving" Mai said she tip toed and kissed him untill she ran out of breath. She opened the door and walked to her car. " I'll see you at the airport" as she waved

Mai drove off to school and went to class.

**Naru's pov **

After Mai left naru finished a cup of tea he had made. Naru got in his car and drove down the free way to the hotel he stayed at the night before. He got to his room and got his suitcase and went down to the front desk and gave the room key back.

He left and went to the inn Lin was staying at. Naru was meeting Lin in the lobby. Lin meet up with him their and went to a brunch cafè. Naru only had a cup of coffee. They left and went to the air port and went through security cheek and waited in the waiting area for a while. They were about an hour before take off. Naru called Mai.

_rring ring rri..._

Mai picked up " hello, naru? "

" yes " naru answered

" I'm just now leaving my school, I'll be there in 15 minutes... Ohkay "

" Kay, and hurry " naru hung up

Naru sat in his seat beside Lin.

15 minutes later. Mai came into view, she walked toward them, 'damn she's so hot wearing that sexy uniform' naru thought as she was approaching.

Naru stood and hugged her. " Mai I don't want to leave you here... I love you "

"I love you too..."Mai responded

" how bout you come and visit once a month? "

" no I couldnt, sorry naru. But will call each other every week right? " Mai asked in a desperate tone.

" yes we will " naru assured her.

^FLIGHT 4. TO LONDON IS BOARDING NOW, TAKE OFF WILL BE IN 10 MINUTES^ sad the announcement

" well it looks like we have to go but, first " naru said then crashed his lips into her. There lips were glued to each others. Nothing else mattered at that moment. Mai licked naru's tong naru's tong played with each other for a while. They ran out of oxygen so they brok the kiss. Mai leand toward him once more and got a quick kiss. Naru hugged her, she nuzzled her head to under his neck.

" see you I love ou Mai " naru let go

" see you too... I love you naru! " she said in a loud tone.

Naru walked away to the plain boarding. He walked up to the lady and gave her his ticket, he looked back to see Mai waving, a tear rolled down there faces in usion. He walked in to sit on the plain.

**Mai's pov**

A tear slipped down her cheek and to the floor. He got on the plane. In a few minutes the plane took off. She slowly walked out of the airport and drove.

Mai drove down one street then the next then the next, she drove for almost two hours, some times she would even drive in circles. Mai couldn't stop crying. Suddenly she felt sick. She stopped beside an ally she opened her door, got off and threw up. 'am I that sad tht he's go I just threw up..' she thought as she got back in her car.

Mai thought 'I should just calm down.. I'll get some fast food and go home.'

Mai drove to a KFC she got a extra large drink and a big bucket of fried chicken. He drove home and went to her room. She sat on her bed and ate. She finished and fell asleep after a while.


	10. Feelings

**Chapter 10**

**Naru's pov**

Naru and Lin were setting up the cameras and recorders around the house they are investigating at.

Naru was staring at the floor plan walking back to the room Lin was setting up in. Something hard suddenly crashed into him as he turned the corner.

"aw!, oh sorry sir, I wasn't looking ahead of my path" the young man apologized to naru. Naru looked up and saw the teen boy with no shirt on, in a pair of jeans and damp hair.

"your..your name is nar right?" the man asked a now slightly blushing naru. Naru nodded "my name is actually naru" naru said to the man.

"oh I'm truly sorry, my name toki" the boy said. Naru looked at toki. He felt a bigger blush coming on. "well, I must get going" naru said, pushing past toki.

Toki turned around to look naru's way. "I hope to talk to you again naru" toki said naru stopped and said "yes me too" while still not turned to look his way in fear toki might see his blush.

Naru began walking down the hall as he did moments before. He walked up the stairs. 'wait why?..why did I blush? Why am I still blushing?' naru thought about the recent event.

Naru stopped at the door. 'I must calm my blush... But why did I blush when I saw toki?' naru's blush deepened, 'I must calm down!' naru put his hand on the door trying to calm himself. Little by little his blush fated away.

Naru entered the room. Lin was turning on his computer. Naru set the floor plan down on a table. " we will begin our investigation in two hours." naru said to Lin.

**Mai's pov**

Mai was walking back to the hospital room she was assigned to. With the cup of pee. The door opened the room she was returning to. The doctor came out.

The doctor saw her " oh miss," he said then walked up to her. "I'll take this to the lab, you can sit in your room till I have the results" he said grabbing the cup.

Mai walked into the hospital room and sat on a chair. She twiddled her fingers around each other. 'I hope i don't have a serious deseise or any thing like that'

The doctor was gone for 10 minutes.

The doctor finally came back with a clipboard and a nurse. The nurse said, "hellow miss, Mai..ow are you today?"

Mai responded with a "pretty good" the doctor nodded, "well Mai I have some news to tell you Im not sure If youll it take as a bad or good thing but anyway.."

Just at that moment Mai covered her mouth with her hand and in a flash ran out the door.

Mai ran to the restroom. Mai threw up once again this week. Mai finished, washed up, and sluggishly walked back to that assigned room.

The doctors were talking about something Mai couldn't hear. She sat back in her seat. "I'm sorry but I couldn't help it... Please, continue"

The nurse continued on, "you are... Pregnant"

Mai almost fainted, like her whole world went up in flames. "what!?" yelled Mai. The doctors were suprised by her out burst. Mai's heart was beating ten miles a minute.

Mai said, "what do I do then?" the doctors looked at each other. The doctor left Mai and the nurse alone to talk. "I hav a few papers her about pregnancy. And we could dicuss some choices or any thing you need and want to know.."

**Naru's pov**

Naru and Lin divide up. Theyd both ask the two whom live in the house questions separately, then take a quick look around to see I'd hey get any activity.

Naru thought up the plan,especially because he wanted to be alone with toki again. They headed out naru found the woman, apparently her name is Jessica. Naru questioned her for twenty to thirty minutes.

Naru searched the house for toki. Naru nocked on many doors to check to see if he was in there. Finally on the third to the last door, toki opened up. "yes"

Toki said, "do you need some thing?" naru couldn't help but stare at he's body. "umm... Yes I'd like to ask a series of question" toki glanced in his room then back to naru "sure come in" he said stepping aside.

Naru walked inside his room. Toki messed with the heat then laid in his bed. "sorry I'd it's a bit cold, I'm just so damn hot" he said naru thought 'yeah you are, no complaints here'

Toki pointed to a chair, "You may sit there" naru sat, then naru cleared his throat. Toki sat up and pulled his shirt off. Then laid back down. "you can start when ever"

Naru couldn't help but look at his muscular body. But he'd have to Questioning soon or he might draw suspicions to him.

"how often does the activity happen to you?" toki got on his elbows and looked at naru and began "on a scale of 1-10 about a 6."

The questions went on for another 15 minutes and that wholetime they wouldn't take here eyes off each other.

**Mai's pov**

Mai walked back to her car in the parking lot and dove off. She got back o her hous and slumped down on her couch after a rough 50 minutes of discussing pregnancy.


	11. Sadness

**Chapter 11.**

**Mai's pov**

"ugh!" Mai couldn't help but scream, after all she did just find out she was pregnant. Mai sat on the couch staring off into space,for a whole ten minutes.

Mai sat up and got out of her seat. 'what am I going to tell naru?!' Mai put both her hands on her head. "ah! This is just great!"

Mai picked up her phone and stomped up her stair case and to her shower, she turned on the water. "I will call naru after I get ready" she said angrily to her self.

**Naru's pov**

Naru got up from his chair, still not looking away from toki's gorgeous eyes. Toki spoke up "umm...Na-naru...would you like to stay a bit longer and just hang out..?" naru gladly agreed. He was happy by this but also surprised that he said that.

Toki scooted aside to make room on his bed for naru. Naru immediately sat and laud his notes to the side on the floor of the room.

Toki looked naru in the eyes, then to his lips then, back at his eyes. Naru looked into toki's eyes which now looked full of lust, passion and temptation.

Naru gently whispered "toki" ,toki couldn't hold back any longer. He kissed him, suddenly smashing there lips together. Toki opened his mouth and slithered his toung into the warmth of naru's mouth. Naru licked the ones whoms toung is in his mouth. The kissed for a while less then five minutes before they ran out of breath.

"..naru.. Will you be my boyfriend?!" he looked up in to naru's eyes. Naru's eyes were tense then relaxed as he realized the man he just kissed was asking something meaningful.

Nau lifted up toki's chin with his thumb and index finger. "of course" the gave each other a quick peck on ech others lips when _'knock knock' _lin knocked and came in to see them backing away from a kiss.

Naru picked the notes up and headed for the door. "shall we go Lin" naru asked scurrying past him.

Both Lin as well as naru headed back to the room the we're set up in. A knock was at the door. The woman came in "please can I talk you mr. Shibuya?" she said. Lin's cellphone rang so naru escorted her out of the room to talk.

**Mai's pov**

Mai had finishe dressing, she called the soon to be father, naru, just to find out his phone was off. She then decided to call Lin instead.

She called, not even within a minute he answered. "Lin, is naru ith you?"

Lin explained that he was talking with his boyfriends' sister. At tat time Lin had not known of Mai and naru's relationship.

Mai was tearing up on the phone, she hung up after hearing the news of naru having a boyfriend.

* * *

**Sorry it was Soo, short. I cold not think of anything to write down but I will make next whe next one is long.**


	12. Hate you

**Chapter 12.**

**Mai's pov**

Mai was crying, she sat down on the floor in the middle of her room. "how could he?!.. We've just been apart for a month and now he has a boyfriend!" yelled to herself still crying.

Mai gently laid her hand on her stomach. 'there's no way I'm letting him have my baby! If he cant be honest to me he won't be truthful with my baby' she thought.

Mai's phone rang, she looked to see whom it was, just one of her friends. She didn't pick the call up.'i..I can't not now' she thought

Mai was still weeping from the resent news she heard.

**Naru's pov**

Naru came back from the hall. Naru looked to the camera monitors. "well I guess I'll take a nap and will take a look throughout the house once more for today."

Naru walked and laid down on the bed he was given while staying in this house 'why hasn't he called?... I thought I hold try to get Mai off my mind by focusing on work but, toki, am I that bad?' naru's eyelids grew heavy till the closed completely.

Naru slept and had an awful dream, he dreampt that, Mai was cheating on him with three other men. But then he suddenly awoke. Naru heard a pitter patter Lund out side. 'it must be raining' he got up out of bed. 'I guess I'll go see what's up'

Naru walked back to the room the set up in Lin was staring at his computer screen not typing or anything. "are you ready to search once more"

Lin turned toward him, he nodded his head and walked past naru and waited in the hall for naru to join him. Naru grabbed a very small notepad.

They moseyed through the halls the, then as they went through the last hall naru saw toki step out from a door the just past. Naru looked back at him.

Toki blew a kiss his way, then winked with his right eye. Naru felt a cherry red tint on his face appear.

Naru and Lin finished the search then went nd slept in there assigned rooms.

**Mai's pov**

Mai was asleep with dried up tears on her face. She woke and opened her eyes then the news of naru's boyfriend came back. "oh, god!" she said out loud. She usully never curses out loud but this time she couldn't help it, news of her pregnancy and naru is too much to bare.

Mai put he and over her eyes and the next thing she knows I that she was crying. 'why is it that last month my life was great but now, now... It's terrible.'

It was the middle of the night and crying her eyes out. 'I might as well get every thing over with now.' she pulled her phone out. She sat on her bed starring at the phone.

Mai didn't have the courage to call naru and confront him. Instead she called one of her best friends .

The first girl she called didn't answer, but her friend, mizuki picked up with a sleepy tone. "helllo?..."

Mai held her tears in "mizuki, please please help me"

"Mai, what's wrong?" asked

Mai bursted into tears, "I- I..."

"I'll be over in ten minutes... HOld on" she ordered

Mai and mizuki hung up. Mai pulled her knees up to her chest. She couldn't help but cry and cry some more.

Eleven minutes later mizuki knock on her door, Mai quickly got up and ran down the stairs. She opened the door. And suddenly hugged her friend.

Mizuki leaned in, she rubbed her head, "it's okay" Mai let go but only after 4 minutes. The stepped in side and sat on the couch mizuki asked, " what's up mai?" with a worried expression.

Mai looked down to her stomach. "I-I...naru had a boyfriend, he's cheating on me," Mai began crying again. Mizuki looked at her, "...and...and, I'm p-pregnant!" Mai key weeping, "ohhhh no!" she hugged Mai once again.

Mizuki comforted Mai the rest the night.

**Naru's pov**

Naru woke up and had an awful feeling. Went to the bathroom to get ready for the day, as he stepped out Lin was walking back into his room.

Naru got in the shower then, jut as he was about to get out he hear the door open and shut. 'what was that? Is there someone in here?'

A hand grabbed the edge of the curtain. 'who is that?' naru looked out and saw toki. 'ohh it's just toki...wait why is he in here, why is he undressed?'

"it's just me, my dear naru" toki insured. He got in the shower with naru still bathing.

Naru's eyes wondered up and down his body. the looked away quickly and blushed deeply. "do you like what you see or not?" toki asked, sliding toward him.

Naru looked up to his eyes."I..." naru's lips were captured by toki. Naru couldn't help but kiss back. Although images of Mai kept popping up in his head he deepened the kiss.

Toki warped his left leg around naru's waist. Naru felt a bump of some kind rub against his skin, it kept growing.

Naru broke the kiss to breathe, he looked down to see toki's member rubbing against his thigh.

Naru froze at that sight. Toki kissed his neck slowly slipping down to naru's member. Toki placed little kissed all over it. He devoured it in his mouth soon after.

The pleasure took over his body. Toki rubbed his member up on naru's now hard member, naru was now out of is daze. He stepped away from toki and to out of he shower.

Naru marched in his room and got dressed. Except him pants, his member was still hard. Naru pumped it a while then he cummed. And was breathing hard. He finished dressing and met Lin in the room they'd set up in.

**Mai's pov**

Mai had fallen asleep in mizukis arms. Mizuki had comforted her all night. It was 11:42 on Saturday.

Mai got out of mizuki's grasp and walked in to the kitchen an made breakfast. ' I mustn't think of him, no, no!' she thought

She looked to the couch an mizuki was still asleep. " I will erase naru's number" she took out her phone. 'he doesn't deserve me' she thought, sh clicked his number. She pressed the delete button. [WOULD LIKE TO DELETE? YES or. NO]

Mai wondered and pressed no and shut her eyes. 'I won't forgive him!'


	13. New chapter

**Chapter 13**

**Mai's pov**

Mai made a few rice balls nd waited for mizuki to arise from her slumber. 'I will move on with my life I'll go to school, maybe find a boyfriend... On I can trust!, I'll raise my child good, and I'll never see naru again!' Mai thought. Her heart was broken but mizuki tried to mend it last night, now it's up to Mai from there.

**Naru's pov**

Naru and Lin looked over the footage from last night. Naru couldn't get toki out of his head.

They spent 30minutes analyzing the footage but nothing was found. The told the two siblings hom live at the house. They left with in an hour.

Lin was starting up the van and waiting for naru. Naru was marching down the staircase, toki was waiting for him. Naru go to he bottom with the last bag.

Toki was hiding beside the staircase. Suddenly toki ran up to naru and into his arms. "I'll miss you" he whispered. Naru looked down to his dear toki.

'this is the right this to do!' naru let go and stepped back. "i must go" he said, he walked to the door which was only two meters away.

He opened th door. Toki still stood in front of the stairs. "toki, I... Can't be with you, bye" naru walked out and closed the door.

_Toki's pov_

Toki turned to the door, 'eh, why?' toki sat and cried on the first few steps of the staircase for hours.

Toki called naru's cell phone several times. Naru never pick up the phone. Toki laid on the bed naru slept in. "how cold he just dump me like that?"

_End toki's pov_

Naru and Lin had left and were on their way back to the mansion. It was a 20 minute drive. Naru just looked out the window. 'it was for the best that I broke it off, I do love Mai I do.. I can't do that to her,... Even if she does bring out other emotions in me'

Naru and Lin got home to the mansion. Naru walked up to his room. He took off his blazer and called Mai's phone. She didn't pick up. ' maybe she's busy'

Naru stayed in his room for the rest of the day. He called Mai twice every hour, he texted every fifteen minutes. "where is she? Why isn't she picking up?"

Naru has turned hopeless, he knew Mai took the narcissisticness out of him but could he deal with being a pushy boyfriend.

**mai's pov**

Mai was talking to mizuki and her other friend, seki. They were talking about ow sad her life was and how cruel naru is.

Those two hours were some of the longest she's ever spent with her two besties.

Mai walked home from the store with mizuki and seki. They bought many groceries. The left Mai at her house then left.

Mai snuggled up on her bed. She wrapped herself up in the blankets. "naru" she wanted him to be there. 'if only you had stayed here' she thought, 'unless you already had a boyfriend before you left. That makes a whole lot of sense, no wonder you left so easily' she thought to her self.

_**Four months later**_

Mai was walking down the street to her job, which is a model agency. Mai is only a small time model, doing adds and small commercials.

She was starting to show, from her pregnancy. She thought about quitting a few times but as a soon to be single mother she must save as much money as she can, while she can.

She meet her assistant outside the office, he held a to-go cup filled with milk in one hand and a clipboard in the other.

"Mai, darling you just have enough time to change and head to the photo shoot. remember its a shoot for tamponds so dont get emotional" her assistant said, handing the cup to her, as the headed inside the office.

Mai's assistant is a man whom almost always wears a suit. He's about 27 years old, and has a co-assistant, she deals with Mai in her personal needs.

**Nau's pov**

Naru was in his office, he had bags under his eyes. He didn't take on too many cases now-a-days. He Always calls Mai, but she ever picks up. He would get on a plane to se her but he's prints forbid it.

Naru thought about suicide a few times but some how he talked himself out of it. 'Mai!' naru couldn't stand not talking to Mai. 'Mai where are you?' at times he can't think, move, or even breath because of her wrecking his consions.

Naru got up and walked out the door. He walked home, even though the mansion is a little more then 40 miles away. He walked down Parker dr. There were many billboards on that street. "I need a reason to live, other then Mai... If I'm living for Mai why will she not except me?"

Naru looked up to a billboard, it was a billboard for skincare "Mai!" naru shouted out. 'Mai is on the bill board.' naru's eyes filled with tears. ' why wont you call back!' naru stood at that spot hir an hour untill, a woman passed by and dropped hor bag beside naru. Naru helped pick it up. The woman said, "you have such a beautiful face"

Once she said that, "So you think Im beautiful?" the woman nodded. "you have very good taste" naru turned around and walked off in the oppose direction.

Naru walked down street after street, he saw a bar. "I might as well, nothing to do."

naru walked into the bar. He sat at a stool up at the bar. "I'll have a original" naru sat waiting for his beer, it was a classy bar. 'why would they have such bars here of all places?'

A woman came up To naru. "well how are, young thang?"

Naru looked at her, she was wearing a skintight shirt and a pair of jean shorts, some the shortest short naru's ever encountered. "what did you just call me?" the lady's eyes widened.

"just your so young and delicate" she said with a smile, "you think you can flatter me and ill do the same back, because no one says such things to you"

The woman's mouth dropped, "you have some nerve" she turned and walked away. 'woman like that are real nussinses

Naru drunk his beer, paid and left, he walked down the street. "my life sucks" he said glumly.

A car drove up to naru, 'it's Lin' naru walked up to the window. Naru got in, Lin had that look like he was irritated. 'why does he never say things?'

Lin drove naru to the mansion, 'what a bummer, back at this place' walk parked and walked naru in. Naru sat on a sofa in the parlor.

* * *

**I don't think my story is going in a good direction but in the end I hope it turns out good, **

**By the way thanks for the review, and I know it's a little confusing but I'll tie up all the loss ends eventually.**


	14. New chapter-part two

**chapter 14**

**Mai's pov**

Mai got done with the photo shoot, she left and went to a fast food place. She ordered a whole lot of fries and two cheeseburgers.

She went home. 'there's still about three to four more months till my due date.' she got off the car. She went inside. She felt a kick, "ooh"

She put her hands on her slightly big belly. "just a little longer you two"

_Flashback_

Mai went to the hospital, she had an appointment.

She got to the hospital, she walked up to the front deck, "hi, I have an appointment for, taniyama" she said. The lady said, "sure, have a seat we'll be ith you in a minute" Mai nodded and sat in one if the waiting chairs.

'i hope my appointment goes good' she was excited about the appointment. With in 15 minutes a factor called her. she followed her to a room. Se read a paper of a clipboard she held. "oh, I see your here for your ultrasound"

The doctor wrote on the paper, "follow me" the doctor headed out of the room, Mai followed not far behind, they went into another room.

"just lay on the bed and I'll be back" Mai nodded. Mai jumped on the bed. The doctor walked in. She sat on a stool. She took om kind of device in her hand, then put some kind of jelly stuff on the device.

"Mai please lift your shirt just above you stomach... This may be a little cold" Mai lifted her shirt.

The doctor touched the device to her belly. 'what does this do.'

A black picture came up on a screen. "oh, it looks like you have two little ones in there." the doctor said joyfully. "two!?" Mai was alarmed by this.

"it may be a little faint to the naked eye but, you can see the two bays inside" the doctor said turning the screen a bit to show Mai.

The doctor smiled, "do you want to know the gender?" Mai nodded. Mai got happier by the minute. 'oh my god I can't believe it.'

The doctor slid the device a long her stomach.

_End Flashback _

She went up stairs. She laid down. And fell asleep.

**Naru's pov**

Naru woke up on a couch in the parlor. 'agh, my head hurts' naru put his eft hand on his head. Naru remembered yesterday.

"Mai" naru Whimmpered. naru walked up to his room, he got washed up and found Lin eatting a breakfast sandwich.

"I am going to the office in an hour" naru said. He poured a cup of tea from the kettle in the kitchen. He then walked out of the kitchen and up to his room.

Naru and Lin left within 40 minutes. Lin drove him own car, and naru drove his own car to the office. Lin was opening the door to the office when naru drove up to the parking lot.

Naru walked into the building soon after Lin. 'what a waste of time, with out Mai' naru walked straight into his office and sat on the chair at his deck.

He leaned his head back. Lin came in like 15 minutes after he sat down. "Lin, why won't Mai call, or even pick up my calls?" Lin looked into his eyes curiously. "naru, when you and that boy were together she called, and I told her you were with him"

Naru shoot out of his seat. He slammed both hs arm on the table. "why did you do that!?..." Lin took a step back and looked at naru.

Naru looked down at his desk. A tear drop crashed down on the desk. Lin was shocked by this. Naru rushed out "I have too see her! Make this right" naru ran down to the parking lot and drove off in his car.


	15. I want you back

**chapter 15**

**Mai's pov**

Mai was sleeping soundly up until, _bizzz, buzz, bizzz. _Her phone was on vibrate. She looked at her phone, th caller Id was unknown,

"eh, naru again." she looked up to the ceiling. 'is he ever going to give up?' she thought about naru every time, he calls or texts her.

She was laying in bed. 'naru come back, i must have you all to myself' Mai sometime had feels like this about naru even if he betrayed her.

Mai's hand slipped under her shirt. Her index finger pinched her nipple. She then twirled her finger in circles around, the nipple. "ah, naru... I want you!" She did the same to the other nipple.

Mai's hands slipped down her body to her inner thigh. She massaged the outer part of her pussy. "Nn...ah!" she moaned.

She was aroused, by thought of naru. She stuck two fingers into her pussy. 'my body is Soo hot, just at the thought of him'

She slid her fingers in deeper. She felt a little wetness. She slowly slid them back to the entrance. Before they fully came out she suddenly jammed them back in. "ah!"

She slowly pulled and pushed them in and out. She sped the pace up. She felt it build up inside her, "ahh!...Mh!"

She felt it, " ahh!...Naru" she came all over her thighs, hand and sheets. "god..ah..so...good" she managed to say still feeling the acute pleasure.

**Naru's pov**

Naru was speeding to the airport. He was 10 minutes away, then he came to a stop. "what the, a road block!"

Naru was frustrated. 'unbelievable right when I decide to go get Mai something must delay me'

'I knew I shouldn't have come to England'

_Flashback_

Naru was sitting in his office going through last case' paperwork. He started thinking of Mai, he could picture her in his mind, 'Mai should come give me some tea, and perhaps I could check out her body'

Naru was lot in his thoughts when the phone rang, _thhhring thringg thhhring thring, _naru was startled.

Naru put the papers he had been holding down, and picked up the phone, "hello?" "sweety, it's your dear mother!" naru was always annoyed when his mother shouted in the phone.

"yes, do you need something?" naru sat back in his seat. "oh yes, dear you should come home"

Naru rolled his eyes, and shoot them, "no mother I live here" "oh but son, your father and I are worried about you" naru began to feel a headache coming on.

"yes but I'm living here so I won't come back to England." his mother breathed Ino the knew he hated that. "Oliver, you coming home!" she said in a stern voice. "mother why do you actually wan me to come home"

"oliver were going to stop paying for your business,at least not for seven years" naru couldn't believe what his mother said and might do. 'how stubborn could she be!'

"or we oud make a deal, if you come home will let you have your business over here in England for at least seven years." naru couldn't believe how stubborn she was being.

_End flashback_

'only if I stayed' naru honked his horn. He got a text message {oliver, come back home} it was from his mother.

'why won't she let me see Mai?' naru felt his eyes getting watery.

**Mai's pov**

Mai had fallen asleep, she had an awful dream, *naru, Mai's two best friends, her mother and father (picture she had of them in her mind was faint but could tell it was them), John, monk, along with everyone else she knows and loves. They were all standing around her, they all looked at her disappointed, then one by one they left her alone*

She woke up sweating with a tear traveling don her face. 'so sad' she looked her phone. 'two new messages from naru, no surprise. And it's 2 o'clock already" she rubbed her eyes.

She hadn't changed her clothes. 'mizuki won't mind if. Come over, right?'. She grabbed her keys and her shoes, she put them on.

She went down the stairs and out to her car. She started the engine. She drove down the block and onto the highway. She saw the old office. "naru" with a sad expression, and a lonely voice.

She turned of to the building. An stopped in the parking lot, she sat and looked t the building. 'I haven't noticed it in a long time, I haven't really been in touch with any of the team either.' many memories filled her head all at once. She laughed, she then frowned, then started crying, realizing how much she missed all of them especially naru, even though he has been a jerk.

* * *

**Thanks to all who read and liked [like] my story, even though my spelling is off most of the time. **

**And the next few chapter might take a while unless I decide the gender of Mai's babys. SO sorry, in advance. **


	16. What I want

**Chapter 16**

**Mai's pov**

Mai was sitting in her car in front of her old work place, the old SPR office. 'I can't believe how my life is turning out!' she was sobbing.

She was crying. She looked up to the ceiling. "well, I can't help but cry, I'm in high school and I'm pregnant, I pretty much don't have any friends, I could lose my job in a month or two, and I lost naru!"

She thought out loud and blamed herself from the way the past months have gone. She cried in her car I front of the same building for almost 3 hours.

'its almost 6 in the morning, I have to go to school' she thought.

She drove home. She went up stair to her room and laid on her bed. "ugh, yawn!" she fell in to a slumber.

**Naru's pov **

Naru was irritated. He was still waiting in line. He was in a roadblock. "how slow could they be."

Naru phone buzzed again, "fuck when are the going to stop calling me?!" she said leaning his head back.

Naru pick up his phone suddenly. He was going to turn it off but just when he was about to he though' Mai might call or text me back and I won't know or won't be able to answer and it be a real tragedy'

Naru then thought, 'yeah right, like she'd call after all this time why would she call today of all days'

A tear drop slid down his cheek. Naru wasnt surprised after all he's been crying since he left mai.

Naru looked at the time it felt like he'd been waiting for an eternity. Finally the line went up about four car spaces. Then three cars drove by, leaving the airport.

'fuck, this is a load of crap' naru looked back in the line. "only 1,5,7,9 cars behind me" naru thought he could wait as long as it took to get to the airport and get on a plane to Japan.

Only after two more cars left he drove off. 'fuck I... I can't take all the waiting' he pulled into a bank parking lot, only 15 minutes down the road from the stupid airport.

Naru saw a girl he went to grade school with. the girl who had a crush on a new boy in her class every week, had straight A's and had a few friends.

He remembered her asking him out on a date the last year of grade school.

He also remembered how awesome he was as a child and saying how awesome he still is. he smirked, he went in to the bank.

**Mai's pov**

Mai woke up a few hours after she fell asleep. She looked at the time. "I remember when I never missed school except for when I had work. Now some days I don't even care if I go or not, it's become such a headache that I feel like dropping out but, what would my parents say? What would naru say?.. Why the F do I care any way?"

Mai got up and staggered into her bathroom, she was still half asleep. She turned on the hot water in her bath tub. While the tub filled up she took her close off. Takin off her clothes and taking a warm bath then wearing her best close always made her feel special.

Mai put a small amount of bubbles in to the tub, which expanded the number of bubbles. She then turned the water off then little by little slipped into the tub, feeling the soothing sensation of the warm water.

"oww.." she laid back in tub and closed her eye lids. She felt a little kick. "ahh... Now that hurt."

Mai got out of th bath an hour later. "ah that was refreshing" she stretched her arms out and dried her body with a towel. She slipped on a silky under garment. She tied on a white bra. She put a white under shirt on. And black jeans, skinny ones. She slid on a pink dress shirt.

Mai fixed her hair and was off to the mall. She drove on the bypass and switched the radio on. ''now I know this is off the topic at hand but don't you think that, today women are being left more often... Jack.. Well actually I just got dumped yesterday Soo I couldn't help but wonder - well Trisha my fabulous co worker. The problem is that the relationship is going nowhere or your too annoying to stick around... - jack off jack haa'

Mai shut the radio off 'some talk shows are great but others are not that good' she was just a little away from her turn, the mall.

Mai turned in to a parking space. 'I thought there'd be more people here but maybe cuz' school is going on right about now' she got her modeling money out.

She got off her car and stepped off down the lot to the entrance. Mai walked through the food court, she saw a baby clothing store as soon as she looked on th mall. 'I'm going there'

Mai walked down the walkway and in to the store. A huge crib stood in the doorway. She walked up to it it had several baby toys. She picked one up and gazxed at it.

A woman who workEd at the store went up to Mai and said, "hi, you looking for for anything specific? Or can I help you shop"

Mai smiled, "ahh, no, I don't really know what I'm suppose to shop for." the woman smiled back.

"oh so are you expecting?" she lifted her eyebrows. Which gave Mai the chills.

"actually yes"

"oh, wow boy or girl?" she said

"umm... Two boys" Mai was getting excited just talking about it.

"wow! Twin.. How exciting... Do you want me to help with the shopping"

"please... I'm lost about preparation" Mai said, dropping the toy. She followed the employee


End file.
